This Is What Happens When You get Into Ouran--Kinda
by otakuchamasherlockluvr
Summary: My two best friends were having a good time at Anime Fest. I made the(now wise)choice of reading my new Ouran manga aloud in the car. Before the first syllable has been muttered, I blacked out. Now my friends and I have a chance at a new life, but why does all of this feel too good to be true? (Second fanfic, please give some helpful reviews for me, I'll enjoy it! Thank you!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is what happens when you get into Ouran… kinda…**

**AN: The OCs are based slightly off of myself and two of my friends. Only the names are somewhat similar and our hair/eyes. This is not a "self-insertion" fanfic, alright? Now that that's over with... This is a TwinsxOCs and KyoyaxOC fanfic! You have been warned!**

**Me: Now, speaking of the twins, Hikaru do the disclaimer!**

**Hikaru: Okay. Author does not own Ouran High School Host Club, only her best friends and herself!**

**Me: I don't own my best friends, they own themselves! How dare you say that! That is called slavery!**

**Hikaru: Whatever...**

**Me: Any who, while you read, I'll beat the heck out of Hikaru for talking casually about something so morally wrong! Enjoy!**

**Hikaru: WHAT?!**

**Just for future help!**

**_Anna Sanbourn_**

**Age: **14

**Birthday/Zodiac star: **June 15/Gemini

**Height: **5' 6"

**Weight: **_why would I tell you that?_

**Hair color/length: **dirty blonde/just below the hips

**Eye color: **fiery hazel-red

**Favorite color: **green

**Favorite class/scholarship: **art/music

**Class: **1-A

**Extras:** blue glasses

**Characteristics:** protects her friends, is claustrophobic(fear of confined spaces), and shy, and allergic to special types of roses

**_(Vyctorya) Vicky Cabazalla_**

**Age: **14

**Birthday/Zodiac star: **June 20/Gemini

**Height: **5' 2.6"

**Weight: **_drop dead_

**Hair color/length: ** black—fades to red starting around the eyebrow height/shoulder length

**Eye color: **mediumgreen

**Favorite color: **red

**Favorite class/scholarship: **music/athletics

**Class: **1-A

**Extras:** violin charm necklace from real mother she barely knew

**Characteristics:** protective of her friends when they're in trouble, has brontophobia(fear of thunder and lightning) and agraphobia(fear of sexual abuse)

**_(Bethany) Bee Hanahilla_**

**Age: **16

**Birthday/Zodiac star:** December 25/Capricorn

**Height: **5' 3"

**Weight: **_yeah, right_

**Hair color/length: ** light brown/elbow length

**Eye color: ** blue-green

**Favorite color:** dark green

**Favorite class/scholarship: **art/music

**Class: **_should be 3-A but bent the rules and is in_ 2-A

**Extras: **none

**Characteristics:** quirky, yet sincere when the mood's right, and has aichmophobia(fear of needles or pointed objects)

**Prologue**

I walked down the walkway for what seemed the hundredth time. Vicky and Bee were looking in happiness at all of the different artists booths and other vendors, Dad lollygagging behind us. I was in the middle of my two best friends, tired, sweaty, and thirsty. We had been at A Fest for seven hours now! I thought we were done when we left the Ouran voice actors panel, but then Vicky and Bee had three bottles of ramune soda and got hyper, so we had to go around the Artists area for a while for them to burn off their energy(and tons of money).

I sighed and mustered a smile. At least I got what I wanted, the complete set of Ouran manga, signed by the voice dub actors for Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi. No one else because **a)** they weren't there—except for the dub for Tamaki, but who likes Tamaki?—and **b)** we didn't like the other characters.

Well, we arrived at the booth closest to the exit. Vicky looked at Bee over my head, straining. Bee was Vicky's height and I was the tallest, and yet only the middle aged one, Vicky being the youngest and Bee being the oldest. Vicky and Bee nodded then looked at me and smiled. I looked at them, this didn't seem promising. They seemed like the twins sometimes, but Bee and I mainly do it. Vicky is the Kyoya person here.

Anyway. They smiled at me and I couldn't help a small shiver crawl down my spine. They dragged me towards my Dad.

"Mr. Sanbourn. We are going to head out to the car. We have the keys so we can unlock it and get in. Okay?" Bee said while Vicky clung to my arm.

Dad looked up from his _Soul Eater_ ®**(don't own that either sadly.)** manga he was reading and nodded. He pushed up his glasses then went back to reading.

Bee looked at Vicky then she looked behind to the exit. We spun around and dashed(them dashing, me being dragged into it) out the door of the hotel and down the sidewalk past some buildings to the car. Bee clicked the keys she pick pocketed from Dad and unlocked the car. We got in and all three sat in the back. The two girls reached into my bag and pulled out the manga. I sighed and face palmed, knowing what will happen next.

They thrust the manga to me and said in unison, "Anna, read us the manga _please_! And do the voices just like the dub!" Yup. Knew it.

I put on my Kyoya fake smile and nodded, half expecting sparkles to appear around my face(_Heaven forbid_). "Fine. Why not?" I opened the manga and began reading. However, before I could get the first syllable out of my mouth, my vision darkened and I think I became unconscious. I remembered nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**AN: Yay! New chappie! Or, first chappie, but second document published for this story... X3**

**Thank you, y'all who are following and favoring! And AGirlWhoLovesSweets, here ya go! Ya reviewed and asked for it!**

**Please review or favorite, it spurs me on to write the next chapter faster than normal(my norm is like, one or two paragraphs a day...)! **

**Now, HERE WE GO!**

**_Chapter break ~_~_**

I lifted my head from the closed manga book in my lap. I looked around me, taking in my surroundings as well as I could, I was in a bus. I saw through the windows a parking lot, pink gates, and girls in yellow cream puff dresses and boys in blue dress jackets and black dress pants. I looked to my left and right. On my left was Bee, on my right was Vicky, both asleep. I jerked my head up when I heard a female voice say my name.

"Sanbourn-san. Hanahilla*-san. Cabazalla*-san. We have arrived at school." The door in front of us opened—we were apparently sitting in the front of the bus—and the bus driver looked at us expectantly. I woke up Bee, picked up Vicky, and grabbed the three bags in front of us and clambered out. I nodded at the driver in thanks, Bee sleepily doing the same, which the lady just scoffed. Vicky stood next to me, well leaned on me.

I looked at Bee, taking in her clothes. She was dressed in the all-too familiar periwinkle blazer with the all-too familiar insignia of Ouran on her left chest, black dress pants and black dress shoes. In her hand was her book bag. Her light brown hair which was normally down to her elbows in a slightly tasseled mess, was professionally bunned, braided, disguised, and tucked down her collar. I smiled, her blue-green eyes were wide in shock, and anime-style. As she was flat-chested it was easy for her to pass as a boy.

Vicky straightened up, wakening. I smiled and looked at her. Her shoulder-length black and red hair was down. She was wearing the male uniform as well. Her beautiful green eyes were half lidded as she was still waking up, and also anime style. She was also "undeveloped" as she liked to say, so she could also pass as a boy.

However, I was the problem. My hip-length dirty-blonde hair was braided and also pinned into my collar, as I could feel. I was wearing the boys uniform. My hazel eyes were probably also anime style. However, the problem was that, well, to put in Christian safe terms, I was D-cup very developed and could not hide it. So, even if my hair was braided and pinned, I can never pass for a boy unless I had layers. Oh well. I can just tell them that I refuse to wear that cream puff excuse of a dress.

We walked into the school, blending in with the crowd. I felt Vicky's and Bee's hand grasp my wrists and I grinned. I slung my bag over my shoulder and grabbed their hands. This will be interesting.

We walked up to the chairman's desk. Mr. Suoh looked up at us and smiled. "Ah. You must be the new honor students for art and music, Sanbourn Anna, Hanahilla Bethany, and Cabazalla Vyctorya! Welcome to Ouran Academy. By the way, Vyctorya-san, I love the original spelling of your name and I'm sure others will too!" the chairman said politely and Vicky smiled politely.

"I'm sure. Please, if you call me by my first name, call my friend Vicky and call Bethany Bee."

"I see! I shall do so, m'lady." Mr. Suoh walked out from his desk, kneeled, and kissed Vicky on the hand. We all rolled our eyes, mentally. Externally we looked at him in curiosity.

"If you don't mind sir. Where is our classroom?" I asked, pushing up my blue glasses.

The chairman stood up nervously and smiled. "Of course! Anna and Vicky will be in class 1-A and Bee will be in class 2-A. I should warn you, Bee-san. My son is in that class and sometimes he can be the player!

"Now, a teacher will escort you to your classrooms."

We nodded and turned to face the teacher he gestured to. The nice young lady, whose dark brown hair was in a bun, smiled at us and gestured we follow her as she left the room. We followed in single file, our hands still clasped together.

When we reached the class 1-A, after dropping off Bee in 2-A, the teacher poked her head in the room, speaking with someone. Soon, she brought her head back into the hallway and faced us. She smiled, nodded, and walked away. We walked into the classroom and faced the class representatives. I'm guessing it was homeroom. We walked up to the center of the front of the classroom.

"They are our new scholarship students, Sanbourn Anna-san and Cabazalla Vyctorya-"

"-Vicky."

"-Vicky-san. Before you go to your seat, please tell us something about yourselves. What scholarships allowed you into Ouran?" he asked politely. We turned to face the class and I said,

"Well, I came with an art and a music scholarship-"

"-And I came with a music and athletics scholarship!" Vicky finished. I glared at her and she made eye contact with me and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Ah, thank you! Everyone, please welcome them and you lady and gentleman may take your seat," the class rep said kindly and pushed up his glasses. We mentally rolled our eyes. _Vicky's name is a girl name yet they still think she's a guy?! _ We nodded and looked at the classroom. Quickly, our eyes fell on two seats directly behind the twins. We smirked and walked through the isles and sat down behind the freshman hosts twins. We pulled out our notebooks and took fake notes on what the class rep was talking about.

I was in the middle of doodling chibi host club when Hikaru leaned back and whispered to me(**AN:just so y'all know; Anna's behind Hikaru and Vicky's behind Kaoru!**).

"Hey, are you really a commoner like Haruhi?"

I sighed and leaned forward so my nose was barely touching his and, as femininely attractively as I could be, said, "None of your business."

Hikaru blushed and leaned back, embarrassed. I smirked and leaned back into my seat and continued doodling. Actually, all three of us girls all share one talent, music, and Bee and I share art. So we all three had one same scholarship, while Vicky had a loner athletics.

At lunch, Vicky and I pulled out our bentos from our bags. Apparently, we packed our lunches before our transportation here. Bee walked into the room and sat in between Vicky and me. I pulled out mine and looked in front of me. Apparently the twins and Haruhi were going to lunch in the lunchroom. We sat in the room alone.

We pushed our desks farther together. In unison, we put our lunches on our desks. In it was the basics, rice, curry, and some separate apple slices. We picked up our chopsticks. In unison, we said, "Idatakima~su!" and we dug straight in.

We ate our food happily. Apparently in this world we hadn't had breakfast or something. Any way, we finished in less than a minute. We put away our boxes and stood up and stretched. I looked at Bee and Vicky. We smirked, thinking the same thing. We'll go find the third music room.

We left the room, me in the middle and Bee's and Vicky's arms draped across my shoulders. After walking down the halls for a while, we found the third music room. I reached out to the door handles and looked at Bee and Vicky. I knew Vicky would be happy to meet Kyoya-senpai and Bee would be elated to meet Kaoru.

I grasped the handle of the doors and hefted them open. Immediately, we were bombarded with rose petals. Sadly, I breathed in a few petals, so I spent the next minute trying to choke out the rose petals. Bee and Vicky walked in, temporarily ignoring me. They were welcomed by the Host Club saying in unison, "Welcome!"

Bee and Vicky fangirled when they saw Kyoya-senpai and Kaoru. I was still choking on the four rose petals that were in my esophagus. Tamaki-senpai stepped up to Bee and Vicky. "Gentlemen, I welcome you to the Host Club. I see you came with a lady guest." Tamaki-senpai gestured to me and I waved sarcastically. Bee and Vicky appeared next to me, apology written on their faces. They pounded hardly on my back while I still had two flower petals left to cough up. I smiled sarcastically and gasped out, "Oh no, I'm_ fi~ine_." My two best friends rolled their eyes while the Host Club looked confused and worried.

Soon, I coughed up the last two rose petals. I held up both my thumbs out, my hands to the side, posing Henry Winkler's pose as Fonzie form Happy Days. "He-ey. The Fonz' is okay!" Bee and Vicky looked relieved and at the same time rolled their eyes at my perfect impersonation, and the Host Club had reactions that I expected; Haruhi looked worried, Hani-senpai also looked worried yet still cute, Hikaru and Kaoru looked at me, Hikaru worried and Kaoru kinda worried and kinda bored, Kyoya-senpai pushed up his glasses and Mori-senpai was, well, ya know, Mori-senpai!

I straightened and Haruhi gasped. "Gagantousu**!" I looked at her curiously. Still, I shrugged it off and looked at Bee and Vicky. Then, to Tamaki-senpai.

"I'm Anna. This is Bee and Vicky. I believe Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi know Vicky and me, and I think you, Tamaki-senpai and the guy with the glasses know our friend Bee. We're new here; the new honor students with music, art, and athletics scholarships!" I said faux cheerily, a Kyoya-senpai style smile on my face. I looked around my face annoyed, there were sparkles around my head. I waved them away comically. I looked back at the Host Club. Tamaki-senpai spoke up.

"Well then. Since you're music and art scholarship students, could you play something for us?"

I shrugged, Bee and Vicky doing the same. "Do y'all have a piano and a violin?" Bee asked nonchalantly. Tamaki-senpai nodded and snapped and a piano and violin appeared next to him, courtesy of Hikaru and Kaoru. _Hikaru~_... Not now, Anna! You need to sing for the host club! I specialize in singing, Vicky's the violinist, and Bee's the pianist.

We walked over to the instruments and I smiled and whispered the song I had in mind to Bee and Vicky. They smiled and nodded, then turned to their own instruments. I sat on Bee's bench next to her while she played the beginning of the song. I took a breath and smiled at our audience.

**_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals_**

**_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_**

**_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems grow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh,_**

**_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, _**

**_I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, _**

**_Whoa, oh, oh, oh,_**

**_I'm radioactive, radioactive_**

**_I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We'll paint it red to fit right in  
Whoa_**

**_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_**

**_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems grow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh,_**

**_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, _**

**_I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, _**

**_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, _**

**_I'm radioactive, radioactive_**

**_All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside_**

**_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive..._**

**(lyrics and song Radioactive belong to Imagine Dragons! I do not own it!)**

I stood up from Bee's bench and bowed in unison with Bee and Vicky. When we straightened, we were bombarded by applause. I smiled and Tamaki-senpai walked over to us. "Would you lady and gentlemen like to join our club? You can entertain the ladies by playing music and singing." I looked at my friends and they nodded excitedly, so I nodded and held out my hand. "We accept your offer, Tamaki-senpai."

Tamaki-senpai grabbed my hand and shook it. I squeezed it especially tight, which he slightly winced and I smirked. I let go of his hand and turned back to my friends. Something occurred to me, so I turned around to face the club again.

"By the way, Bee and Vicky are girls. We all are. I know I was obvious, though for unmentioned reasons. Just so you know." Then I turned to face Bee and Vicky when Bee remembered something. Vicky and I remembered too.

"CLASS!" We shouted in unison and ran out of the room. We had no afternoon classes, but we did have to participate in the art, music, and the athletic clubs and classes to keep up our scholarship.

I grinned as we dashed down the halls at light speed. This is gonna be interesting, we transported to our favorite anime and are now part of the Host Club. Haruhi was wearing the boys uniform and it seemed that there was no jungle yet or anything if the sort but sakura petals were threatening to bloom, so we needed to find out when we got here.

Still. This is a promising life here!

_**Chapter break ~_~**_

**Me: Yay! Hopefully a chapter done with!**

**Bee and Vicky: Yeah, but what's with the stars on our surnames at first?**

**Haruhi: Yeah, and with what I said when Anna stood up?**

**Me: Oh yeah! Hanahilla is pronounced (a-na-EE-ya). Cabazalla is pronounced (ca-ba-ZA-ya). They are (**_Hopefully_**) fake Spanish names I derived from their real names!**

**Host Club: Clever.**

**Me: *shrugs* Meh. It's what I do. Now, for the two stars around the word "Gagantousu" that Haruhi said when Anna stood up. Well, if any of you beautiful readers have seen "****_Soul Eater NOT!_****"(which I don't own!), then you know that Tsugumi Harudori says that word—though I have NO idea what it means—when she meets Meme who also has a large-er-chest... **

**Me: So, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, what do you think of our new arrivals into the club? *stars in eyes***

**Kyoya: If you mean Vicky for me, she is very, unique. Her violin playing is beautiful. Interesting, in her own way.**

**Me: You knew she was a girl from the beginning, right?**

**Kyoya: Yes, I did.**

**Hikaru: Anna is cute. And she has a great voice... *blushes***

**Kaoru: Aww! Hikaru, you're blushing! Well, I personally think Bee is very unique and I would never have guessed she was a girl! *smiles***

**Me: Well, please review and give possible tips! Thank you! **

**Host Club, Bee, Anna, Vicky, Me: We'll see you soon!**


	3. Farewell- Author's Note

**Why Is Life SUCH A Pain For Writers?**

**Me: Hi all! Sorry if it seemed I disappeared in this story, but life and school have been a pain in the behind and my grandmother is visiting so life is even more busy and, just UGH!**

**So, and apologies ahead of time, I most likely will be deleting this story from the site soon until I finish(or at least get very far) in my other two fancfics. I have five or six of the chapters previously written but I need time to edit them. Ugh, why must life be so hard?**

**Land those two hundred some odd viewers/readers(what's the blasted term?) outt there, apologies! But it will probably be back on the site in maybe a year or less! Be patient, it's a fruit of the spirit, all those Christians out there! X3**

**With that handled, again, I am very sorry to soap point the few out there who read this! But I won't delete the story until i have time, so maybe a week max? I have a big essay on Johnny Tremain coming up(can I mention now I loathe and despise essays of any kind besides fiction of my own creation?) so that will take up my precious time. Just don't expect this to be deleted as soon as tomorrow(November 12)! I may be impatient but I'm not cruel!**

**If you aren't just an anime otaku but love _Lord of the Rings_ or _Doctor Who_(or both! :-D ), I have a fan fiction for those I've been spending/wasting my time on, so you can fly to my bio and check those out for now! And you can review or PM me for ideas you'd like the girls to do- sorry they haven't done much, I haven't had access to the flash drive they were put on when my laptop died(my _mum's_ flash drive) -or if you just want more of something!**

**(**_Edit, November 22_**) Hi all! Well, psyche! This won't be deleted! Yay! XD**

**Instead, it'll just be on a(probably very long) hold for now until I can sort out my other stories! I might pop in sometime to this occasionally, but this won't be my main story! So, I'm sorry if I made you worried or anything about this, but after a good talk with "Bee," she convinced me to not delete this, so give her a round of applause! *hears none* Or... not... Whatever floats yer boat...**

**Anywho! It's Thanksgiving break, an entire week of _FANFICTION_! WHOOP WHOOP! XD So, while there won't be much on this fanfiction, if you are reading my other two, please keep an eye out for updates on those instead!**

**To all my American readers, I hope you have a good Thanksgiving with your family! **

**Have a good evening/day or whatever time it is for you!**

**Host Club, Me, Anna, Vicky, Bee: *waves* We'll see you soon!**

**Haruhi: On the next episode of Ouran...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Hiya, _minna!_ I'm back(with this story)! I hope everyone had a great Christmas/any other holiday that was around that time(?)! Oh, and I hope everyone has a happy new year! XD**

**Now, onto the story! _XD_**

_**Chapter break ~_~**_

We sat down at the table in apparently _my_ apartment. There was no one home, and only one used bedroom, mine. I guess I live alone. There was also an empty guest bedroom, a bathroom, and the family room, dining room, and kitchen all shred the same room(like Haruhi's place I thought when I came into the apartment earlier). Bee and Vicky live next door, Bee on my left with an adjoining door to my room, and Vicky on my right with an adjoining door to the living room.

We pulled out our homework and started. We didn't have much, we did most of it in the art and music class. We had spare time after finishing what the teacher told us to do. So, when we finished our homework, we ate dinner. We had rice and matcha chocolate flavored Pocky® sticks and milk.

When we finished that _oh-so-healthy_ meal, we decided to explore the apartment complex before dark. We had about two hours before the sun set, so we started by Bee's apartment. Only some grumpy old couple who complained that we were always too loud lived near Bee, they were on the end of the row. Weirdos - like I have room to talk...

When we looked next door to Vicky's apartment, we saw something we weren't quite expecting.

We knocked on the door, it almost too dark to read whose name the apartment belonged to. When the door opened, we smiled widely.

Haruhi looked at us, blinked a couple of times, then smiled. "Anna, Bee, Vicky. Welcome. I didn't know you lived near here. Where do you live?" she asked, motioning us into her apartment. We walked in, taking off our shoes. I looked at her hand and saw she had a bowl of rice with chopsticks in her hands. _We must have interrupted her dinner,_ I thought regretfully. I knew how much she enjoyed her privacy, what with the Host Club and all.

She set her half eaten bowl of rice down onto the table and walked into the kitchen. "Would you three like anything?"

We shook our heads and sat down. "No thank you. We just ate before exploring the apartment complex."

She turned around, holding a cup of steaming tea in her hands, and smiled at us. "Alright. If you're sure."

She sat down next to me, Vicky across from me and Bee across from Haruhi. I looked at Bee and Vicky and nodded. I turned to face Haruhi. She looked at me curiously. I cleared my throat before speaking,

"Haruhi. How long have you been in the Host Club?" I asked, keeping a calm facade. She looked at me funny, then set down the cup of tea and faced me.

"Why, I've been in the Host Club for only a few days. Not even a week, I believe," she said, holding her hand under her chin in thought. I looked at Bee and Vicky and we smirked. So, the second episode hadn't even happened yet! Hopefully this world is going by the anime, because we were about to start for the first time reading the manga when we were transported here.

We stood up from the table and looked at Haruhi. We bowed in respect.

"We're sorry we interrupted your dinner. If you'll excuse us, we'll be going," I said and we turned to leave. Then, Vicky left us and walked over to Kyoko's memorial thing—I forgot what it was called...—and she kneeled, paying her respects. Bee and I walked over and joined her. I heard Haruhi sigh, though I cannot fathom why. Wait, **_fathom_**? Since when did I say **_fathom_**?! And I didn't use a contraction! _I'M TURNING INTO SOME FANCY PERSON, LIKE MICHELLE FROM FAIRY TAIL! ACK! NO!_ Hey look, I'm alone.

I stood up and saw Bee and Vicky were walking out the door. I ran up to them, my hair swishing behind me. I took my spot in between the two girls. I looked at the two and play pouted.

"Where do you two think you're going?" I asked threateningly calmly. The two froze and looked at me in unison.

"W-We were j-j-just gonna go the y-your apartment."

"Eh? Really. And do just what?"

"Erm. W-Wait for you th-th-there."

I smirked. "Why would you want to leave me by myself here? No offense Haruhi," I added the last part, looking back to Haruhi for a second. I saw her wave it off in my peripheral vision. My attention was drawn to the two girls in my grasp. I smirked.

"Let's go and continue this conversation in my apartment. Haruhi, thank you very much for allowing us to visit you! See you tomorrow! Let's go, you two," I said the last part quietly that the two girls had to strain their ears. We walked out of the apartment. When the door closed, I let go of the two girls. They looked at me weird and I shrugged.

"I'm bored. Let's break up the argument and practice one of our scholarships or something. Wanna practice that one song we planned for the host club in music, Bee?" Bee shrugged, she was always a neutral in these kinds of situations. I looked at Vicky.

"You wanna practice something from athletics, Vicky? We've backed out of PE, but clubs don't require that kind of stuff. Maybe basketball? We can walk to the park and Bee and I can practice. Bee, you remember that portable keyboard you got recently? I saw it in your apartment earlier. It is small, has a little more than two octaves on it that you can enlarge or change? It looks like that keyboard from that _Star Trek Next Gen_ episode?" Bee nodded as we walked into my apartment.

"Yeah, ok. I'll just pop over to my place, grab it and the music and meet you by the stairs leading down?" Vicky nodded and gestured behind her to the door to her place.

"And I'll grab my ball and meet there too."

I sighed. "Guess that means I'm grabbing the snacks, phones, and lyrics for me?" But no one heard, they were in their apartments. I shrugged and did just what I said.

Bee and I sat down on the bench, right next to the basketball court, where Vicky was third most at home, second and first being in a music room and my house(in the real world).

Bee pulled out the keys and sheet music. I sighed, I didn't even like this song. But when we asked the music teacher what sing she suggested for the Host Club, she smiled and gave us this one! I sighed and pulled out my lyrics. Well, hopefully the host club will like it. And at least we aren't being forced or blackmailed into joining the host club!

I looked up when Bee snapped. She lowered her hand and smiled. Her hair was in two side braids and she was wearing a dark blue T-shirt under a matching jacket and dark green baggy capris, and knee-high black socks and highlighter green tennis shoes. In her hands, the keyboard was rolled up. I gently pulled it out of her hands and placed it on the cement and unrolled it, the keys making little metallic sounds. Bee kneel-ed next to me and set the keyboard on it's little stand. I scooted over as she pulled out the sheet music and I pulled out my lyrics. I sighed. This better blow over well, the music was hard to transition over to piano and vocals. Bee looked at me and I heard Vicky's basketball bopping on the cement slow. I rolled my eyes playfully and raised the lyrics to the florescent light of the street lamp over head. I looked at Bee and nodded. She nodded back and started playing.

_**FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING  
hikari zenbu atsumete  
kimi no ashita terasu yo**_

_**OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa?**_  
_**OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara**_  
_**OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga**_  
_**OH YEAH OH YEAH**_

_**tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi**_  
_**wasuremono wanai desuka?**_  
_**Okashii na kimi ga inai to**_  
_**hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai**_

_**SNOWING sunao ni**_  
_**egao ni nareta no wa**_  
_**futari yorisoi**_  
_**kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara**_  
_**FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING**_  
_**hikari zenbu atsumete**_  
_**kimi no ashita terasu yo**_

_**OH YEAH namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou**_  
_**itsu no manika orenji sae**_  
_**shiroku kawatteku kisetsu**_  
_**OH YEAH bokura futari mitsumeteta RAINBOW**_  
_**ima wa omoide no naga de**_  
_**nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru**_

_**fushigi dana kimi ga warau to**_  
_**boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda**_

_**SNOWING konna ni**_  
_**hitori furueteru kimi no**_  
_**soba ni yorisoi**_  
_**tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni**_  
_**FAIRY, SLOWLY BUT SURELY**_  
_**YOU'RE WALKING YOUR WAY,**_  
_**HANG IN THERE!**_

_**Warau koto sae**_  
_**wasureteta boku ni**_  
_**mahou wo kakete**_  
_**egao hitotsu de**_  
_**subete wo kaeta**_  
_**kimi wa boku wa no FAIRY**_

_**SNOWING sunao ni**_  
_**egao ni nareta no wa**_  
_**futari yorisoi**_  
_**kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara**_  
_**FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING**_  
_**hikari zenbu atsumete**_  
_**kimi wo terasu yo**_

_**SNOWING sunao ni**_  
_**egao ni nareta no wa**_  
_**kimi dakara**_  
_**kimi to datta kara**_  
_**SNOWING FAIRY**_  
_**kimi ga kureta hikari**_  
_**zenbu atsume sakebu yo**_  
_**SNOW FAIRY**_

_**DON'T SAY GOODBYE!**_

**(lyrics from Animelyricsdotcom! Sung by Funkist! Played in Fairy Tail! I own none of them!)**

I opened my eyes sharply when I heard clapping. I looked up and saw Vicky and Haruhi standing over me, smiles wide on their faces and their hands clapping loudly. I looked down at the cement and blushed. I hated it when people outside of my best friends—Bee and Vicky—heard me practice a new song. It felt like I was revealing a part of myself that I wanted none to see.

I looked up when Haruhi cleared her throat. She held her hands behind her back and smiled at me. "You have a really great voice Anna-san. I wish I could sing that well. You could go on, like, _The Voice_ or something. Of course, we don't have it here in Japan, you would have to fly to America. But still," Haruhi said and I could tell she meant it. I have something a child might call a superpower. I can tell when someone is lying to me by looking in their eyes**(AN: Yes, I "borrowed" that from Once Upon a Time, but so? It's an awesome show!)**. I was kind of born with it.

So when Haruhi held out a hand for me to stand up, I accepted it kindly. When I was standing, I helped Bee up. She beamed at me.

"Anna, you have nailed _Snow Fairy_! I mean, really! You can definitely sing it tomorrow!"

"Yeah Anna, you should! Besides, when any of us aren't playing or singing, we can just serve sweets to the ladies and hosts!"

"Great idea, Vicky-san."

"I know!"

_"Hey, don't forget us!"_ Haruhi blinked at Bee and me when we spoke in unison. She looked at us two non-look-yet-act-alikes. She shook her head in disbelief. "Did you two just speak in unison like Hikaru and Kaoru?" she asked, pointing at us. We looked at each other, then back to Haruhi. "Yes we did. Why?"

"Okay. That will take some getting used to for sure," she said and I looked at her oddly. "What do you mean?" Haruhi returned my look.

"Why, since we are-" Vicky placed her hand over Haruhi's mouth and I looked at her in surprise. Vicky chuckled. "Heh heh. Haruhi, you shouldn't speak such nonsense!" Haruhi removed Vicky's hand from her mouth and glared at her. "I hadn't even said anything." I shrugged and bent down to pack my stuff. It was 9 PM and I get bored easily at this time of day - er, night. I packed away my stuff and straightened and turned to see if the girls had packed too. Bee had also packed her stuff, Vicky had her ball in hand and Haruhi had nothing, so she was fine.

I smiled and gestured my head towards the apartments and started walking. _3... 2...1_ When I reached one in my mental count down, I heard Bee and Vicky appear next to me and Haruhi was behind me. We walked back to the apartments. We waved goodbye to Haruhi and all went into my apartment. We hugged each other good night and split off to our apartments to sleep from my place.

I clambered into bed and heard Bee doing the same next door. I set my glasses on the nightstand and turned off my lamp. I closed my eyes and darkness encompassed me as I fell asleep to the sound of Bee practicing piano for tomorrow.

_**Chapter break~_~**_

**AN: And here ends the second chapter for this story! Yes, I am back for real, this was mostly because I was bored, school is looming around the corner (T_T) and I was stuck on my other stories.**

**Reviews:**

**AGirlWhoLovesSweets: **Glad you enjoy! I'm back, now where did you go?

**Anonymus: **Thank you for checking! X3

**So, please review, everyone! For everyone who's reviewed before, ROSES FOR ALL! *throws roses at readers faces***

**Kyoya:** _*appears behind me*_ Why are you wasting our roses?

**Me:** ... 'Cause I can?

**Kyoya:** ... _*sees no profit in continuing the conversation* *walks away*_

**Me:** _*waves at Kyoya's retreating form*_ Bye-bye, Kyo-kun! _*looks back to camera*_ Well, buh-bye, _minna! *waves*_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Dang, we're flying through, huh? _*cricket chirps*_ Ooookay then...**

**Reviews(we got a lot! XD):**

**_I'mBarelyHuman:_ **Well, thank you very much! Life is a pain, so that's why the updates are far apart, but still exsistent (Barely - haha, see what I did there? No? OK). I like this too(which is why I'm doing this... MOVING ON!).

_**Amythystgirly**_: Thank you for loving the idea of this! It's been a while since I originally wrote this, so this might not make sense (I had originally written around the first half of this chapter, so if there are some bumps, I'll come back and smooth it out).

_**tokyoghoul234**_: Interesting name... Is Tokyo nice? X3 Anywho... You are welcome for the roses! Kyoya had to tax me for using their roses though, which stank, since I'm saving up for AnimeFest and A-Kon this year(and ComicCon! XD)...

_**AGirlWhoLovesSweets**_: Hiya there, friend! Yeah, I had a lot of debate with "Bee" when I told her I couldn't feel anything for this story anymore, so we watched Ouran and I got back into it! So, thank "Bee"(metaphorically, since she doesn't have fan fiction.. YET! - actually, probably not, since she is a busy gal) for getting this story back on! XD She rocks in real life, which I try to put into this story. I read the new chapter, AWESOME! Claudia is me, whenever I am mad at a friend, I always "overreact"(psh! That is not so _*my friends in the background*_ Uh, YES IT IS! _*sweatdrop*_) and ignore them. When they ask me if I'm mad (no, der!), I glare at them over my glasses and retort, "No, of course I'm not!" Only Bee and another friend catch the sarcasm (and even then only sometimes). It's OK, I get it! X3 GAH! I'm rambling! Gomen!

**Also, I don't remember what I said the ships are for this story, so I'm saying them again (since they've changed):**

**_Kyoya x OC_,_ Kaoru x OC x Hikaru_, AND AN OC WHO MAY OR MAY NOT BE SHIPPED WITH ANOTHER OC IN THE FUTURE (as long as Bee is alright with it, of course... Or if you guys want her to end up either unmarried - which is what the real "Bee" wants - or for her to end up with some OC I'll make up on the spot - aka, base it off another friend of mine, probably someone real "Bee" doesn't know so she won't get too mad at me.) If I can figure out how, I'll put up a poll for that... Either soon or once I introduce the OC... Ugh, _DECISIONS!_**

**So that is our new and improved shipping for this story! X3 Hope you lovely readers are alright with the changes, since I'm not going to change them again, it's too hard on my mind (plus Bee was kind of upset when she read that she was going to end up with Kaoru, and I don't want her mad at me, so... yeah)**

**Well, on to the disclaimer! Hikaru!_*points to empty spot*_ Huh? Where'd Hikaru go?**

**Haruhi: Don't you remember? He and Kaoru ran away, you scared them off.**

**Me: Oh, really? _*looks down in shame**IDEA!**looks up*_ _Ha_-_ru_-_hi_?**

**Haruhi: Oh, fine. Author-san does not own Ouran High School Host Club. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter break ~.~**_

***BEEP*** ***BEEP * *BEEP * *BEEP* *BEE-***

I reached up towards my alarm clock and turned off the stupid noise maker as my little brat—I mean little _sister_—called it back home. Boy am I glad to be living semi alone in this world!

I stumbled out of bed and shuffled over to my closet and slipped on my uniform. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth and flossed through my braces. I walked into my room, more awake, and grabbed my glasses. I opened the door to Bee's apartment and woke her up.

Apparently, we had a chain reaction to wake up. Normally, Vicky would wake me up if she told me she wouldn't be at practice for something at school. Then, I would wake up Bee after I got dressed early and when we were all ready, we would eat rice in my place then walk or take the bus to school. So, after I checked and saw Vicky had left, Bee and I did our routine—which we knew by the paper I have in my room since I have terrible memory.

After we did all that, us non-twins-that-act-like-twins walked over to Haruhi's apartment. Instead of Haruhi welcoming us, we saw a man with long wavy red hair, make-up, and a tan dress business suit open the door for us. Bee and I smiled to Ranka and he goo-ed over us.

"Aw, you two girls are so cute! I love how your long hair is braided and hidden under your collar! Are you the girls Haruhi told me about last night? Where's your friend, the one with black and red hair?" Ranka shot questions at me, before Haruhi poked her head over her father's shoulder. She smiled at us.

"Hey girls! Come on in! Dad, get out of the way for my friends to some inside, k?" she gestured for us to some in and glared at her father, which he just sighed and shrugged and stepped aside.

I shook my head, which Bee copied. "No thank you! We don't wish to intrude. We just wanted to walk Haruhi to school with us is all," I explained to her tranny father, shying away from him. He kind of scared me, the only thing in the world. Literally, her father creeped me out.

Haruhi nodded in understanding and went back inside for a moment. After a few seconds of torture with her father, she came back with her bag and her hair combed to look more like a boy. Bee and I extended our arms to her, which she accepted. She looked back to her father.

"Bye dad. See you tonight."

"Bee sa~afe!" he waved good bye as we dashed away, me in the lead. Haruhi looked at me in curiosity. "Why did you leave my house so quickly, Anna?" I grinned fakely, which she saw right through.

"Well Haruhi, you see, I've seen your father around before and how possesive of you he was, and he kind of scared me," I explained, which was true, in a sense. I have seen him like that, but I was on one side of the screen and they were on the other side. Seeing him in person scared the life out of me.

_**Chapter break ~.~**_

Soon, we arrived at the pink gates of hell—I mean school! _School!_ We slowed down and Haruhi gasped and panted. I grinned apologetically. "Well, look on the bright side, Haruhi! We are a full hour early! Maybe we can check our homework for the umpteenth time," I mumbled the last part, which Bee heard and she giggled. Haruhi giggled too, mainly because we were a sight. Bee's and my hair was catty-wampuss and Haruhi's uniform was wrinkled, and we all were sweating from the mad dash.

We speed walked into the school and walked to the restroom, where we fixed ourselves up and Bee and I re braided our hair and pinned it under our collar. Straightening, we walked out of the ladies room without Haruhi or Bee being seen.

Haruhi and I dropped Bee off at class 2-A(well, dragged a hissing and clawing Bee to the room and tossed her in, she hates Tamaki and doesn't want to be in there, since her teacher sat her right next to him. I feel so sorry for her.).

We walked into 1-A together, and since everyone minus Vicky and Hikaru(_Hikaru~_) and Kaoru and myself think Haruhi's a boy, we had to pretend she-I mean he, was helping me with something I'm declining in already.

"Alright, so. You know _a squared plus b squared equals c squared_ is the _Pythagorean Theorem_, right?"

"Right."

"Good. Now, oh, hey everybody!" "Hey." We greeted the class when they stopped everything and looked at us. I waved at Haruhi and said, "Well, you'll continue tutoring me in Geometry during lunch, right?" Haruhi kept up the act and smiled. "Of course." I blushed, which was not fake, I really felt silly doing that, and the blush was understood as me liking Haruhi. **(AN: For those reading this, know this: I AM NEITHER LESBIAN(though I'm not insulting them nor trying to!) NOR IS THIS STORY YURI! Enjoy!)**

I walked to my desk and was bombarded by girly voices and cream puff dresses.

"Wow, you like Haruhi-kun?"

"Lucky, you're getting tutored by Haruhi-kun!"

"How did you do it? I always try to get close to him, but I never have the chance to!

"Can I join you for tutoring?" The world got ever so slightly blurry and I heard gasping close by.

"HEY! Stop pestering her! Can't you see she doesn't like it? She's claustrophobic! See, she's hyperventilating!" I noticed I was subconsciously hyperventilating and the world was even more so slightly blurring. I heard shoving and fast foot steps and soon I felt familiar hands on my shoulders and looked into the dark forest green eyes I have envied of Vicky.

I smiled and my breathing became normal. The world came back into focus and I saw the girls were at a distance and looked very worried. Vicky's tight grasp on my shoulders loosened and she sighed and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Be careful, Anna. You need to watch out for these kinds of situations. The teacher is calling Bee over here now. Sh-He'll flip, you know," Vicky murmured. I smiled and stroked her head soothingly, not caring if we were making a scene. "Vick, I'm fine now. Thanks." She looked up at me and we smiled at each other.

**Vicky's POV(RARE!)(**_Time reverse_!**)**

I walked into the classroom after a grueling practice only to see Anna surrounded by girls who were pestering her with questions and closing her personal space quickly. I signaled the teacher guiding me here to get our friend Bee.

I kept my anger under wraps as I saw her gasping for breath quickly, too much of a reminder of our-world childhood. I ran through the desks while saying,

"HEY! Stop pestering her! Can't you see she doesn't like it? She's claustrophobic! See, she's hyperventilating!" I shouted until I got to my best friend. I kneeled in front of her and placed my hands in a vice like grip to get her to get a hold of herself. She looked up at me and our eyes locked. I watched her fiery hazel eyes gain their sparkle which is a sign that she was calming down. I heard her sigh and I sighed in response and loosened my grip. Worried sick and recovering, my neck muscles seemed to let out on me and my head fell onto her shoulder, just like Hikaru and Kaoru in episode 15 of the anime, which hasn't happened yet.

"Be careful, Anna. You need to watch out for these kinds of situations. The teacher is calling Bee over here now. Sh-He'll flip, you know," I said and smirked, that'll be a sight. Bee's like our mother and sister at the same time. I'm sure she smiled when she placed her hand on my head and stroked it soothingly. I mentally noted we were making a scene and realized that I didn't care!

"Vick, I'm fine now. Thanks." I looked up at her and we smiled, just like Hikaru and Kaoru, except I had a real reason to get worried, unlike Hikaru.

Then, just to ruin the moment, I heard Bee burst into the room. I heard her foot steps hurriedly walk through the maze of desks, which I messed up earlier, and scoot me aside so we made a triangle, like we did when I had to get my tonsils out. I looked over at her and saw her emotions range on her face from anger, fear, happiness, and back through the cycle again. I giggled at the comical reaction and Anna joined me.

**Anna's POV(main one)(**_Time reverse a few seconds_**)**

Just ruining the moment it seems, I saw Bee burst into the room and speed walk through the maze of desks which Vicky messed up. Whoops! She gently scooted Vicky aside so we all formed a tight triangle. I looked at Bee and saw her face go through a cycle of emotions, anger, fear, happiness, and back to anger again. I smiled when Vicky started giggling and caught her contagious giggles. Bee looked at us in confusion and I engulfed my two best friends in a bear hug, making yet another scene.

I felt my hands tire, so I let go. I winked at my friends and Bee winked back, then stood and waved good bye and left for her class. Vicky stood up and sat down on the edge of my desk and motioned for everyone to continue what they were doing before and go away, which they did. Vicky leaned down to face me and we started the interrogation.

"Why were they surrounding you and activating you claustrophobia and ceraunophobia?"

"Well, I walked in with Haruhi and we had to have an excuse for coming in together, so we pretended she- he was tutoring me and we would meet during lunch. After, girls all surrounded me and started telling me how jealous they were of me and how I did it and even if I could get them a tutoring session with Haruhi. Then you came in, and well, you know." Vicky nodded.

"Well, why did you let them? Why didn't you just stand up and go to the restroom or something?" I stared at her.

"You know how I get when I'm just claustrophobic in general, so when ceraunophobia is activated too, I freeze up and am hardly aware of what's going on. I'm sure that answers both questions. Anything else?" I asked sarcastically. She looked away and blushed.

"Yeah. What was up with the "Vick" thing? You never call me Vick!" she murmured and I looked at her in surprise. She never blushed, she was the tomboy, protective father of our group. I shrugged.

"I dunno. Probably to get the class to believe that you're a dude. Don't forget you and Bee have a reputaion to keep up. Also, I spoke to Tamaki-senpai on the phone before bed last night and presented your idea to him. He said sure, except that when you or Bee aren't doing violin or piano to host girls instead of serve sweets. That'll be my job when there's an instrumental piece being played. Just so you know," I gasped for breath quietly as I spoke quickly and in one breath.

Vicky nodded and looked up and moved over to her seat. I looked up and saw Hikaru looking down at me. I tilted my head in curiosity, while internally fighting with myself to not fangirl at my favorite host. The elder devil twin leaned down to me, his topaz eyes looking at my hazel red ones.

"What were you doing, hyperventilating?" I blushed at the seemingly kind words from my one and only crush. I took a deep breath a prepared to reply when the teacher came in and we had to start homeroom. Hikaru looked at me and turned around to his seat. I looked down at my papers and tried to organize them while the teacher blabbed on about something boring.

Bored, I scribbled down a note a passed it to Hikaru. I tapped his shoulder and he reached over his shoulder and grabbed the note. He nodded his head and I heard pencil being written on the paper and soon after, I saw his hand behind him toward me. I reached down and nonchalantly read the note, my part and his reply.

(**AN: _Anna_**, _Hikaru_)

**_Yo. You as bored as I am? Even club would be better than this_**

_How do you know about club when this is only your second day?_

I hastily scribbled a reply;

**_Well, my old school had a host club similar to this one. And besides, that blonde idiot (Tamaki right?) is better than THIS _**

I handed it forward and Hikaru nodded his head and I heard him write a reply. He handed it back to me, but not before Haruhi glared at him for passing noted during class, which he shrugged to. I grabbed the note and opened it;

_According to Kyoya-_senpai_, you have been homeschooled and taught yourself. He said it was a wonder you got into this school. Is he right? Especially since you couldn't have had a host club._

I rolled my eyes and wrote a reply, which Hikaru took and read pretty slowly.

**_What do you think? And I meant my second cousin once removed on my mother's side and third cousin twice removed on my father's side had one and he told me about it._**

His reply was also simple, but it hurt to know he was spot on.

_I think he was right._

I hold the paper in my hands and tighten my grip on it, making it crumple just a bit too loud. I loosen my hands so the teacher won't see us passing notes. I grabbed my pencil and wrote a reply;

**_Listen, Hikaru. If you EVER tell ANYONE outside of club—excluding Tamaki of course—I will PERSONALLY MURDER you and maybe even Kaoru too, got it? I don't want my WHOLE LIFE being spread around campus! People think I'm a freak already, what with the hyperventilating incident! Okay?_**

He gasped when he read it, glanced toward Kaoru, and wrote furiously on the paper like his life depended on it, which it does, and his twin's life. Oh, am I not clever?

_I swear not to tell Tono, nor anyone else outside of the club!_

I wrote back a short answer;

**_You _swear_? Should I believe that? You and Kaoru are tricksters after all... I just dunno!_**

Hikaru replied at the speed of sound;

_I swear! At lunch break, I'll swear it to you, how about that? When it comes to Kaoru, nothing's too much!_

I replied with as much sarcasm as possible—I may have liked Hikaru, but when people know about my past(any world, really), I get very nasty, even to the boy I lo-er-like!

**_Aww! Is that some twincest I see here in the paper?_**

But before Hikaru could answer, the bell rang for lunch break. I stood up and grabbed Hikaru's collar, dragging him out into the hall, all of the students had left their classrooms 5 minutes before the bell so the halls were quiet. As soon as we were in between the two doors to the classroom, so we had some privacy.

"Well, Hikaru? Do you swear?" I asked, threateningly at a low level and calmly. The elder twin gulped and nodded, then held up his right hand and said,

"I swear to you, with the heavens and the earth as my witness, that I will never speak of your past with anyone outside of club, nor Tamaki-senpai." He lowered his hand. "There, happy now?" I smirked, nodded, and turned on my heel and walked into the classroom, where Haruhi, Vicky, and Bee all sat with Haruhi's desk pushed back, Bee right behind her. Vicky's and my desks were pushed towards the two desks, making a little Tetris® shape. I looked around and saw Kaoru waiting diligently at his desk.

I walked over to the group and sat down in my chair and pulled out my lunch bag. My three female friends did the same. I picked out my strawberry salad and placed it in the middle of the four desks. Bee and Vicky grinned and followed suit, Bee placing in a watermelon ramune® soda and Vicky placing in some rice balls. Haruhi looked confused, so I explained by announcing,

"May the food drawing commence. But first, since we have a guest, let us explain how we do it, in Sanbourn and company." I turned to Haruhi and explained,

"Three times a week, when we have lunch together, we put in one thing in our lunch we don't really want and when I say, we reach our hands in and grab something random. Then, if someone wanted the ramune ® soda, they have a one in three chance. You can participate or just watch." Haruhi shrugged and reached into her bento and placed in the middle a small container of Swedish meatballs. I did all I could to not drool. I wiped my mouth and stood up and said, "On your mark, commence!" We all closed our eyes and reached in. We pulled our arms out simultaneously and opened our eyes to see what we got. I beamed.

"Yes! I got the Swedish meatballs!" Bee grinned too.

"Alright! I got your salad!" Vicky sighed.

"I got the soda." I looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong with that?" She looked at me.

"I hate watermelon!" We started laughing and I held out Haruhi's container of meatballs.

"Here. Have these. I'll trade you." I sat down and gave her the container. Bee held her hand over mine and I looked at her in curiosity. She smirked.

"You really forgot that you're allergic to watermelon?" I grinned sheepishly. "Oh yeah. That's why my stomach churned when I thought of watermelon." I held my hand behind the back of my head sheepishly and giggled, then returned the ramune to Vicky. She was about to hand me the meatballs when I placed my hand on it and said, "You keep them. I'm not that hungry today." She smiled at me and shoved through and forced them to me.

"Yeah right. Not only do you love these things, but you have a fast metabolism and you're hungry faster, so you are the hungriest of all of us." she said logically, while still smiling. My stomach agreed with her with a very loud grumble and rowl. I blushed heavily while my friends—yes, I consider Haruhi a friend too—laughed.

I grabbed my chopsticks and dug into the meatballs with delight. The girls laughed harder and I'm sure I heard Hikaru murmur to Kaoru something. I mentally shrugged it off, externally enjoying these meatballs.

Haruhi and the girls dug in and we enjoyed our meal. We moved the desks back to how they were and then the class came in. Bee waved good bye and she left for her class reluctantly but responsibly. I smiled, that was like her, she was funny, but responsible.

I was snapped out of my reverie by, well, a snap! I started and looked at the person in front of me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Kaoru. What do you want?" I asked, leaning back in my chair. I don't really like Kaoru that much, that's Bee's thing. and even there, it'll just be friendship, I'm sure... Kaoru looked at me in shock and I looked at him in curiosity.

"How did you know I was Kaoru and not Hikaru?" I smirked and leaned forward, there was half an hour left till class, since everyone came in early. I looked at Kaoru, pretending to study his features. I smirked again, one that could contend with the Hitachiin not yet famous Cheshire smirks.

"Well, it was a guess, but you speaking confirmed it. Thanks by the way." I totally lied. Even in person—ish, Bee and I can still tell between Hikaru and Kaoru, even if we were blind and the twins were deaf! We practiced with cosplayers too! They were easier! Any way, I leaned my chin on my open palm and looked at Kaoru who, at the moment, was towering over me.

"Again, what do you want Kaoru?" I repeated bored.

"Why did you threaten Hikaru and me?" I sighed and looked down at my desk, not meeting his gaze.

"Well, Hikaru knew my past. I wasn't sure about you so I had to threaten you too. Plus, it ensures that you both will not tell, because you care for each other. If anything happened to Hikaru, you would protect him and vice versa. Ya know, you two are lucky to have someone to care for you and about you. To make you feel whole. You're lucky to have a family here at school in the Host Club." I looked at him, feeling my one negative feeling for the group coming out. Jealousy.

I was jealous of the club being so close, I was jealous of them being a family, I was jealous of them standing up for each other. I was jealous of it all, because I never had it. Even with Bee and Vicky, they are my sisters(and Bee kind of my mother). But we don't have any of the crazy parents, siblings, or even next door neighbors! We only have us three. My gaze focused down at my desk and I saw some wet puddles there. I felt my cheeks. Wet? Tears? I looked up and saw Hikaru in Kaoru's place. I looked around and saw no one was there. What the heck? I feel like Tamaki in episode 4 when he was the lonely prince in the filming. Oh well.

I heard a small giggle which I recognized immediately. Vicky. She seemed to be trying to get Hika and me closer. _Not today, sister! _

I looked up to a blurry Hikaru, who seemed as perplexed about this as me. I dipped my head and wiped my eyes quickly, embarrassed. I don't normally cry. I looked back up at Hikaru, who was now more in focus. I stood up and bowed in apology.

"Sanbourn-san?"

I looked up. The teacher was looking at me while holding a book and pointing at the board. I felt the gazes of everyone in the class on the back of my head.

"Sanbourn-san, if you knew the answer to the math problem, you just had to raise your hand. You don't have to stand up," the teacher told me. I blushed and sat down, mumbling shyly,

"Sorry, I didn't know the answer," which elicited the class to laugh at me. I ducked my head down and saw in my peripheral vision Vicky looking at me curiously. I ducked my head down so far, I hit my head on the desk. I heard the teacher go on to the next lesson. _I'm so embarrassed, it isn't funny!_**(AN: It kinda is...)**

**After school before club**

I walked into the abandoned music room, still embarrassed from this afternoon. I looked up and saw Vicky tuning her violin. We planned today to do three different pieces, one consisting of Snow Fairy**(DO NOT OWN IT!)**, the other two were different songs, one describing and telling of someone's wish to have a heart to complete the wish of their creator, the other telling the tale of a girl who fell in love with a prince, who returned the feelings; she was believed to be a witch for the princes feelings**(AN: If you know these songs, I DO NOT OWN THE VOCALOIDS NOR THEIR SONGS, THEY ARE MOTHY'S AND THEIR CRREATOR COMPANY'S!)**.

I was brought out of my reverie by the blonde idiot king hugging me and saying some sort of father and daughter garabage. I closed my eyes irritated and shoved Tamaki off of me, retorting,

"Tamaki, my birth father was murdered right in front of me at age four, my second father always beat me with a whip whenever I spoke, and my third father doesn't even know my birthday. You are none of them," I said, loud enough only for him to hear. The blonde idiot king started crying and hugged me even harder.

"ANNA! I'm so sorry for reminding you of your terrible fathers! Daddy will never do it again!"

"Tamaki-senpai~" I murmured. He let go of me instantly, scared at how calmly I said his name. I lifted up my head and smiled and became my cheery self, when I'm not tired or irritated or embarrassed that is.

"That's interesting. According to my research, you never knew your parents and grew up with Vicky. You only had your birth father," Kyoya-senpai said to me. I froze. We have an actual history in this world? I smirked and played with this world's logic.

"You are right. I always used that excuse in the past though, so people won't try to get me in an orphanage. I went to visit one once and hated it there and decided to live with Vicky," I lied.

The clock chimed, signaling it was time for club to start. I looked around and suddenly saw the room became a jungle. _What happened, it was a normal room just a few moments ago! Wait, this is the second episode! YES!_ This flew through my mind as Vicky dragged me to the area where we would sing and play music. I looked at us three and saw that we were clothed in our uniforms. Odd, I thought we would wear the Balinese clothing. Then again, none of us wear skirts.

After the girls were settled with their host, Tamaki-senpai introduced us.

"Ladies, today and hopefully from now onward, we will be having live music from the three new scholarship students. Anna-san will provide vocals, Bee-kun will play piano, and Vicky-kun will play violin. If any of them are not on stage, Anna-kun will be serving sweets or Bee-kun or Vicky-kun will host. Anna-san, would you take it from here?" Tamaki-senpai nodded at me and walked to his group of ladies.

"Thank you Tamaki-senpai. First, we will do the song Snow Fairy. Enjoy!" I looked over to Bee and nodded. Vicky walked down the stage and helped host for the first day. I looked back to the audience and closed my eyes and prepared to sing.

**(I won't put the song since I put it in the previous chapter and I'm lazy! Sorry! Also, I did the disclaimer there too, so, ya. MOVE ON! O.O)**

When I finished the song, I heard applause right after. I opened my eyes and saw the girls clapping while the hosts were nodding in approval. I smiled and motioned Vicky up here. She ran up the steps and joined me. I sat down on the bench next to Bee for this one. Vicky walked to the microphone after preparing her violin. I could hear some murmuring in the crowd on what Vicky would do, and some irrelevant, such as one that the girl wished that the cherry blossoms are in full bloom for the dance party. Dance party?

Any who, Vicky announced the next song to everyone,

"Next, Anna-san will do the song 'Kokoro'. Also, we wish to let you beautiful ladies know that we will be turning down the volume on everything so that it shan't interrupt you and your activities. Enjoy!" She walked next to the piano and rested lightly on it, giving the appearance of someone sitting on it. She nodded to Bee and they started the music. I harmonized on the notes of the original singer and jumped into the Japanese. **(Kokoro, owned by Mothy - or whoever wrote it - and originally sung by the Vocaloid - who I don't own either - Rin Kagamine!)**

**_Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto_**

**_Dekibae o iu nara kiseki ( kiseki )_**

**_Dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai_**

**_Sore wa "kokoro" to iu, Puroguramu_**

**_Ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi_**

**_Hitori de nokosareta_**

**_Kiseki no robotto wa negau_**

**_Shiritai ano hito ga_**

**_Inochi no owari made_**

**_Watashi ni tsukutteta "Kokoro"_**

**_Ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru Kiseki_**

**_Nazeka namida go tomaranai..._**

**_Naze watashi furueru? Kasoku suru kodou_**

**_Kore ga watashi no nozonda "Kokoro"?_**

**_Fushigi Kokoro, Kokoro Fushigi_**

**_Watashi we shitta yorokobu koto o_**

**_Fushigi Kokoro, Kokoro Fushigi_**

**_Nande fakaku setsunai... Aaaahhh~_**

**_Ima kidzuki hajimeta umareta riyuu o_**

**_Kitto hitori wa sabashii_**

**_Sou, ano hi, ano toki_**

**_Subete no kioku ni yadoru "kokoro" ga afuredasu_**

**_Ima ieru hontou no kotoba_**

**_Sasageru anata ni_**

**_Arigatou... kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete_**

**_Arigatou... isshoni sugoseta hibi o_**

**_Arigatou... anata ga watashi ni kureta subete_**

**_Arigatou... eien ni utau!..._**

I opened my eyes and hear girls clapping lightly, half paying attention to us and more to their hosts. We're of course perfectly alright with that though, we knew that would happen. As long as we get some profit from performing. Not money though...

There were some girls who were waiting for their host and those were the ones who mainly clapped. For their sake, we introduced the next song, just that though.

"Song is called Majo. Enjoy!" I nodded and the two musicians started their instruments for this other vocaloid song.**(Majo, owned by Mothy, sung by the Vocaloids - who I don't own either - Rin, Len, Miku, Kaito, and Luka!)**

**Saa, mite goran kanashii o-hanashi**

**Saa, hankachi no youi wasurezu ni**

**Aru tokoro ni majo ga itasou na**

**Aru ouji to koi wo shitasou na**

**Toki wo tomeru mahou wasureru kurai no**

**Shiawase na toki wa sugiteyuku**

**Juujika ni dakare sora aogu**

**Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!**

**Inori no koe nado kakikesare**

**Opus transit in otium**

**Jono ai sae majutsu to yobu no nara**

**Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!**

**Nikushim no honoo wo hanatsu ga ii**

**La morts est super nos!**

**Saa mite goran moeru you na sorar wo**

**Saa wasureru ne saigi no honoo wo**

**Aru tokoro ni majo ga itasou na**

**Aru ouji wo taburakashitasou na**

**Miryou suru mahou ni torawareta mono no**

**Shiawase no toki wa sugisarishi**

**Juujika ni tsunagi akuma yobu**

**Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!**

**Ashiki jumon wo sakebu mae ni**

**Virtus migrat in vitium**

**Kano tsumi naru majutsu ni shinpan wo**

**Nunc cuncta rerum debita**

**Kono seinaru honoo wo hanatsu ga ii**

**Exorbitant a semita**

**Kaku munshiki hito no orokashisa**

**Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!**

**Ano yuuhi no aka wa moersudzuke**

**La mortz est super nos!**

**Toki wo tomeru mahou wasureru kurai no**

**Shiawase na toki wa sugiteyuku**

**Juujika ni dakare sora aogu**

**Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!**

**Inori no koe nado kakikesare**

**Opus transit in otium**

**Kono ai sae majutsu to yobu no nara**

**Nunc cunta rerum debita**

**Nikushimi no honoo wo hanatsu ga ii**

**Exorbitant a semita**

**Kono akaku moeyuru hi no you na**

**Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!**

**Chi no namida no wake wo wasureru na**

**La mortz est super nos!**

I looked around and saw that all of the girls and the hosts were applauding. They weren't really supposed to hear us too well. I looked at Bee and Vicky and they pointed in the direction of the speakers. I looked and saw that the volume was at it's original volume, before we turned it down so we were background music. Oh well! It wasn't us, plus the entire room loved it and that was what I was going for! YAY!

Vicky put her violin under her arm and Bee stood up and in unison, we bowed deeply. We straightened and walked off of the stage, after Vicky put her violin on the piano, since it wasn't really _hers_, per-say, but the schools that she was borrowing. Whatever.

I looked at my watch and saw it was almost time for club to end, so we timed that all pretty well. At least, I think so...

We walked over to the side of the room and picked up our school bags, which were located close to the changing rooms. We decided to place them here, on days we cosplay and when we don't. We slung the bags over our shoulders and walked to the doors, waving good bye to the host club. However, when we got to the door, Tamaki stood in our way.

"Hold it, you three! We are staying later to help Haruhi learn how to dance, for the ball, alright?" I sighed, this was expected, however, I thought he was in a corner eating commoner's ramen. That reminds me, I have to go to the store and buy more food...

Vicky looked up at him, since she was 4 or 5 inches shorter than him.

"Tamaki-senpai, we don't know how to dance either. Also, what could we do? And thirdly, WHERE DID ALL OF THE JUNGLE JUNK GO?!" she yelled at the last part, going all chibi and spit drops flying from her mouth. Since the girls had left, Bee's and my hair was free(still braided, not under the collar), and flying all around our faces from the fast wind currents from Vick. Haha, a nickname for a nickname! Jeez, am I slow!

Tamaki-senpai closed his eyes, tears brimming in his eyes, and went into his emo corner, the waves of sadness hitting us heavily from over 5 feet away. Wow, more shocking than I thought! Just, wow.

Haruhi walked over to us and said in a monotone voice,

"You really don't have to come, he's just being weird and saying something about his family being together. Also, you three were amazing!" Haruhi brightened when she complimented us. We smiled and we shared the same thought,

_We'll definitely stay for the dancing lessons! We HAVE to be in this episode! _

We smirked, not even looking at each other and said to Haruhi in unison, "We will be here for the lessons. When are they? Later today? Tomorrow?" Haruhi sweat dropped(_YES! A sweat-drop in this world!_) and Kyoya-senpai appeared behind her.

"We are going to have the lessons tomorrow, so I do not know why Tamaki wanted you here _today_. Haruhi is going to be Kanako-san's intended partner for the dance, and she is teaching."

"Yeah, and I'm being blackmailed by the threat of going back to being the dog. You three are lucky for being the musicians and part time hosts/maid. You have no blackmailing liabilities," Haruhi said, stepping away from Kyoya-senpai and I can swear that Vicky was drooling at the sight of Kyoya-senpai. I'll have to talk to her about that...

Kyoya-senpai smirked and pushed up his glasses, which received a glare from the lighting. "Who said they don't?" I swear a chill ran down all three of our spines when he said that. And Vicky's drooling increased. Dude, girl! Calm _down!_

I reached over and wiped Vick's drool and lowered my arm. I looked at Kyoya-senpai. "What exactly do you have that you can blackmail us with, senpai?" I laced as much pretty cuteness and darkness as humanly possible and then some, smirking. I can swear to eternity that he shivered before replying.

"For one thing, I know your past selves. Not a lovely childhood, was it? Also, Bee and Vick are girls, though the entire student body mistakes them for boys. Haruhi and them have a secret that would be very difficult to clean if it were to spill."

We sweat-dropped, he had a point there. We sighed and Bee spoke.

"Alright, we get your point. However, why is Tamaki-senpai eating a fourth bowl of commoner's ramen? I can tell it's fourth because he has three bowls behind him and a new one in his hands. Four isn't a very good amount, is it?" Haruhi, who was walking past us, noticed and looked towards Tamaki-senpai and, sure enough, he was eating his fourth bowl of ramen. Haruhi shrugged, then turned to walk out the door. Kyoya-senpai and ourselves followed suit.

**TIME SKIP: NEXT DAY**

I stood next to Hikaru watching Tamaki-senpai, watching Kanako-san teach Haruhi how to dance and Bee and Vicky teaching each other. Apparently, Bee knew how to dance somewhere in her life—I personally think she watched a how to video last night on how to dance the waltz and is just showing off.

"Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow. Good, Haruhi-kun. On 'slow,' bring your feet together. The gentleman always leads. Be sure to look at the girl you're dancing with."

"Got it!" I smirked, I saw Tamaki-senpai hiding in the corner, sulking. Bee and Vicky were ignoring Haruhi and the host-hopping gal while they danced with each other, when Haruhi fell over onto the lady.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Kasugazaki!" I smirked as I turned around to face the two as Miss Kasugazaki pulled Haruhi closer. What would the hosts do if a guest tried to kiss them, anyways? I shrugged at the thought, I could always ask Kyoya.

"It's okay, Haruhi." I smirked again, this time turning back around to face Tamaki-senpai, who was still sulking on a window seat. The twins flanked my sides and we spoke in unison, "Why so gloomy, boss?" The twins looked at each other over my head and I looked up.

"I bet it's because he wanted to be the one Haruhi practices with." I made a thinking pose and donned a serious face, nodding every few words that Hikaru said.

"I think you may be right, but the boss is way too tall to stand in as a woman!" I nodded again and Bee glomped me in a hug from behind. I gasped for air, while Hikaru and Kaoru laughed at my position. I twisted my neck to glare at Bee, who was on top of me with a triumphant smirk.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked in as threatening a voice as possible. Thankfully, Bee got the message and got off, hiding behind Vicky.

"Papa, our daughter's mad at me!" she whined to Vicky, who rolled her eyes and patted Bee on the head. I gave Bee a small glare before standing up and looking around, before asking, "Wait, am I going to dance? Cos I didn't get any lessons and already Haruhi and Miss Kasugazaki are calling it quits. What's up with that?" I pointed to the two, who were seated around the table. Kyoya appeared next to me and I felt a rebellious shiver dance a samba on my spine. Gosh, that guy is so intimidating.

"Well, since you are a maid and not exactly a host, or in your case a hostess, you won't be needing to dance with anybody, so you won't need to learn to dance." I nodded, before walking away to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Oh, no problem. I heard that you're not seeing any customers today so that you can practice dancing. I'm glad I got to spend this time alone with you." Oh good Gallifrey, someone please shove me into a well so I won't have to listen to this!

Deciding I didn't like one-sided flirting, I walked over to Bee and Vicky, who were lounging in a couch with the twins leaning on the back of said couch. Defiantly, I sat down on Bee's lap, who squeaked in surprise. "A- Anna, why don't you sit on Papa's lap?" I glared at Bee, she knew Vicky wasn't any of my three dads, she was too good.

From my spot on Bee's lap, I could perfectly watch the scene between Haruhi, Miss Kasugazaki, and Kyoya without hearing anything.

In mid-thought, I felt a poke on my shoulder. I looked behind that shoulder to see Kaoru pointing to Hikaru. I rolled my eyes and looked back to the scene, noticing when the guy came in and decided to tune in.

"No, I'm a regular student. Can't you tell by the uniform?" Miss Kasugazaki laughed lightly before she turned around in her seat.

"Oh Haruhi, you're so funny. I can't blame you for not knowing. After all, he doesn't look like an heir to a first-class company." 'Aren't they all in one way or another?' I thought exasperatedly, before I remembered the blooper for that bit and I started to giggle, before coughing it down.

"First-class company?"

"His family's business, the Sushima trading company deals primarily in the importing of tableware. They currently have top-market share in the country." I could almost hear the violins in the background.

"Wow."

"So, whenever something exceptional comes in, we've asked them to send it our way. He has a great eye for fine china, don't you, Suzushima?" I shrugged when Haruhi gave me a curious glance, before she looked back to Suzushima-kun.

'You think? I've still got a lot to learn, but thank you." '_Ok, _where_ did that orchestra soundtrack come from?'_

Bee squirmed from under me, to which I just stomped on her foot lightly, signaling her to calm down. She whimpered, but did stop moving. Since I didn't want to crush my friend, I got up and sat down next to Bee, right under Hikaru._ 'Oh my goodness, Anna, calm yourself! Just because you are in one of your favorite animes and are in close vicinity with your crush_ \- _he is not my crush!'_ yelled the defiant voice in the back of my head. I squished it before continuing my mental rant - '_does not mean you will turn into a Mary Sue, or whatever it's called for anime fanfictions and fall in love that easily!_ I mentally groaned. _Why won't the author give me some angst?'_ **(AN: Because her mental turmoil is angst enough, until we get further into the plot! X3 )**

I looked up when I heard the door close quickly, as if someone was in a hurry. I was about to look behind me when I remembered who was behind me. Before my face would turn beet red, I looked back around. In my peripheral vision, I saw Vicky wiggle her eyebrows suggestively at me and Bee roll her eyes. I grinned sheepishly at them, before I noticed Kaoru giving me a confused look.

Quickly, I grabbed my bag, pulling out my sketchbook, flipped to the next blank page, and started to sketch whatever came to mind. Whenever I wanted to draw but didn't know what, I just drew what came to mind after I look at the first thing that enters my sight. I looked over the rim of my glasses to see topaz eyes gazing straight at me. I squeaked, jumping a little from the close vicinity of one of the twins. Instinctively, I kept my sketchbook close to me, not wanting anyone to see what I had drawn (which was nothing, but that's besides the point!).

Hikaru sighed, straightening. He looked over to someone to his right. "See, Kaoru? I told you she was awake! She just got her sketchbook out, is all!" I followed his line of sight to see Kaoru staring at me, almost worriedly. I tried to summon a grin, though I think it ended up looking like a grimace.

Before anything could happen between the awkward five, I heard Hani-sempai shout, "Haru-chan!" I stood up quickly from the startle of the sudden loud voice. I sighed as Hani-sempai told Haruhi the two who had just left here did know each other. I looked at them, smiling.

"Kyoya, how long have you known this?" All five of us looked towards the Shadow King and I grabbed Bee and Vicky's wrists, pulling them closer to the rest of the club.

"About the two of them being engaged? Well, as you know, I conduct general searches on all of our customers. The two of them were childhood friends, it seems that their engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit us, so I disregarded it." I smirked, crossing my arms under my chest, in an instinctive defensive stance.

"I see," was Tono's weak reply. Kyoya looked back down at his Death Note - I mean, notebook. "Toro Suzushima. Outstanding grades, fair social status, he's ordinary looking, but he's reliable. If i had to fault him for anything-"

Hikaru and Kaoru slid up behind the Shadow Lord. "-He doesn't have much presence-"

"-And he's faint-hearted,"

"So in other words, he's boring." Kyoya closed his notebook-

**_-Death Note-_**

-_notebook_ with a snap. Haruhi sweat dropped and I thought, 'I never knew Kyoya and the twins would finish each other's sentences... Guess there's a first time for everything, huh?'

From his spot on Mori-sempai's shoulder,Hani-sempai piped up. "Suzushima is a good boy, right?"

"Yeah." Ah, one-word Mori.

"All right, everyone. We'll have to work on our strategy." Tamaki had stepped forward, so we were all in a big huddle. All of us spook in unison, "Which one?"

"Men, and ladies, it's our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy!" _'Huh, don't think you're doing so great,'_ I thought, looking over to Haruhi's dead pan expression while she was still holding the tea cups. I suddenly realized I was supposed to take those into the kitchen. Oops.

Slowly, while Tono was rambling, I grabbed the tea cups from Haruhi's arms and dashed off to the kitchen, where I put away the tea cups.

Once I had finished that, I walked out of the room to find most of the Host Club had left. All that were left were Bee, Vicky, and the twins. When I got close enough, I hummed in thought.

"Huh, was I that slow?" The twins ignored me, instead gathering their stuff. I looked to Bee and she shrugged. "Pretty much, ..."

I nodded while she explained the plan to me. Alright, makes sense. What, WHAT?! I voiced my complaint to Bee, yelling in her ear. She held her hands up in defense.

"Sorry, but it's Tono's plan and you know how much of a fit he'll throw if you don't do it!" I could tell she had barely convinced herself to do this herself. I sighed and shook my head. "Well, at least I won't be alone... Right?" I gave Bee and Vicky a hard stare, which they just sweat dropped and started to walk backwards. I walked after them, going faster, causing them to walk faster, till we were running.

"I WON'T BE ALONE, RIGHT, BETHANY LILY HANAHILLA?! VYCTORYA ELIZABETH CABAZALLA?! _RIGHT?!_" By now, I was pretty much Renge, my hair were snakes and I was pretty much a red-glowy-eyes demon chasing my friends around, who were crying and begging for hel prom the twins, who were just watching with amusement.

**Chapter break ~.~**

**AN: I almost gave away what it was that made Anna so mad, but I realized that I just couldn't! ;3**

**Anna: Yeah, Author is too mean to me! **

**Me: No I am not!**

**Anna: *ignore protesting me* So mean that she even made me do that all by myself! And hs gives me mental angst and turmoil! *glared at me***

**Me: *shivers* Um, well, it will make a nice plot twist and-**

**Anna: PLOT TWIST?! I DON'T CARE ABOUT 'PLOT TWISTS'! I CARE ABOUT MY SELF-ESTEEM, WHICH WILL BE LOWERED CONSIDERABLY AT THE END OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Me: Shush, you'll ruin it!**

**Anna: *pouts***

**Me: Also, Hikaru would probably love it!~**

**Anna: *blushes* Hi- *snaps out of it* Oi, NO! NONONONONONO! Don't try to control me- **

**Me: Replacement core, are you ready for transfer?**

**Bee: YES!**

**Anna: NONONONONO! AH, get your hands off me! No, NO! NOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Haha, ah, good ol' Portal 2... *turns to camera* Also, please review! X3 *gives you chocolate cake**Hani sampai is in the background, looking for his cake* *whispers* Review and eat this cake before Hani-sempai finds me! *turns around* Oh, hi sempai! *whispers to camera* NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME!**

**Hani: Author-chan, whatcha got behind your back? X3**

**Me: Oh, um, no- no- nothiiiiiinnng... *stares at Hani* RUN! *runs away, holding cake* *looks to camera* Also, I might update a new chapter soon after this, so look out for that! Ah! *ducks Kuma-chan* Please review, follow, and favorite! Gah! *ducks a chair* WHO IS THROWING THIS STUFF?! Anywho, BYE (if I live that long) - **


End file.
